Sirena
by Dark Lilith87
Summary: fuffly, los pensamientos y sentimientos de Zuko sobre cierta maestra agua de ojos azules :D


Sirena

Obviamente, ni el avatar ni esta canción me pertenecen. La canción se llama "sirena" por sin bandera, y apenas la escuche me pareció perfecta, Katara siendo "agua" y todo eso, como una sirena :D todo el fanfic esta desde el punto de vista de Zuko, y obviamente es un zutara :D enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Me dueles en el fondo de mi corazón _

_la herida no ha cerrado todavía _

_no hay forma en que pueda olvidarte yo _

_lo siento te has llevado ya mi vida_

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Agni sabía q lo había intentado, había deseado ignorarla, olvidarla, había hecho todo lo posible e imposible para apartarla de su mente… pero nada había funcionado.

Se había dicho que era imposible, que ella nunca lo querría. Por que habría de sentir algo por un ex –enemigo? El la había perseguido, había atacado su aldea, la había insultado, había peleado con ella varias veces… nadie podría sentir algo mas que odio por alguien que le hubiera causado tanto daño…

Sin embargo, eso no había podido calmarlo, no había apagado ese amor que hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella. Si, ella no lo amaba y probablemente nunca lo haría pero eso no evitaba que su corazón se acelerara cada vez q la veía sonreír….

Zuko sabía que la gente no lo aceptaría. Un maestro fuego con una maestro agua? Era inconcebible. Un príncipe con una campesina? Nunca podrían estar juntos, la gente no lo permitiría. El mundo murmuraría, les darían la espalda, serían parias de la sociedad despreciados y maltratados por todos… pero todas estas ideas se desvanecían al observar el brillo de sus ojos…

Igual, aunque superaran la barrera cultural, aunque ella lo quisiera, nunca podrían tener algo… como alguien podría querer estar con alguien como él? Su dedos recorrieron lentamente el borde de su cicatriz, sintiendo la piel dura y marcada bajo sus dedos… él era un monstruo, estaba marcado, desfigurado… él sabía las miradas que le daba la gente cuando pensaban q no estaba viendo, las miradas de mórbida fascinación que despertaba… Nunca nadie podría querer a un monstruo como él… Pero cuando sus brillantes ojos azules se posaban sobre él, repentinamente pensaba q tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba…

No importaba lo que hiciera, por más que intentara convencerse no podría sacar su imagen de su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en verdad no sabía si querría hacerlo. Su sonrisa se había clavado en el fondo de su corazón y ahora la herida no cerraba.

Sentía su corazón sangrar de dolor y lo único que lo detenía era su presencia junto a él, poder ver su sonrisa y oler su dulce aroma a mar y luna. Poder observarla cuando practicaba, asombrándose de los fluidos movimientos que ponían al agua bajo su control. Poder oír su voz, su musical risa y sentir los escalofríos que esta ocasionaba.

_Siempre intento olvidarte_

_y te vuelvo a encontrar _

_siempre en cada rincón y debajo del mar _

_si me voy del planeta eres estrella fugaz _

_si en las noches yo duermo _

_en mis sueños tú estas_

No podía olvidarla. Su imagen estaba grabada con fuego en su corazón, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su olor. Pero cada vez q lograba olvidarla aunque sea un segundo, cuando al fin podía apartar su figura de su mente siempre había algo que le hacía recordarla.

No podía escapar de ella, el trino de los pájaros, el sonido de agua corriendo, todo le recordaba a ella. El azul del cielo le recordaba a sus ojos, el sonido de un río era su dulce risa, el te de su tío era del mismo color que su piel…

Ni si quiera el sueño le brindaba ya paz, apenas cerraba los ojos su mente se llenaba de ella. Pero al menos ahí podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, podía apretar sus labios contra los suyos, podía oír su voz diciéndole al oído que lo amaba… para luego despertar a la realidad y desear nada más q hubiera sido verdad que la tuvo entre sus brazos…

_Eres sirena, oigo tu canto _

_y me ahogo en tu cadera _

_porque tú vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera _

_porque me quites con tu piel __esta condena _

_que me mata y me envenena_

Ya no podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía entrenar. Su tío no dejaba de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero Zuko nunca le respondía. Hace tiempo que había aprendido que no podía mentirle a su tío y por más que quisiera contarle la verdad, las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Su preocupación se había transmitido a todo el grupo y ahora sentía su mirada de preocupación cuando pensaban q no los estaba viendo. Pero ella no lo escondía, ella se sentaba junto a él y le preguntaba como se sentía, trataba de tomarle la temperatura sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación en los suyos…

Y el siempre se paraba y se alejaba por que no podía soportar tenerla tan cerca y no tomarla entre sus brazos. Su piel quemaba bajo su toque, por eso no la dejaba tomarle la temperatura. Sabía q si ella lo tocaba, si estaba más tiempo a su lado no podría contenerse más tiempo y tendría que agarrarla entre sus brazos y al fin averiguar si sus labios eran tan suaves como lo eran en sus sueños…

Lo estaba matando y ni siquiera lo sabía. Su corazón latía por ella y poco a poco estaba muriendo por no tenerla. Él, Zuko, príncipe de la nación del fuego, heredero al trono, maestro fuego, que había perseguido al avatar por tres años y tres continentes, estaba muriendo lentamente y su ignorante asesina era un campesina maestra agua de grandes ojos azules…

Zuko estaba condenado, condenado a morir porque lo único que podría salvarlo era su piel. Solo sobreviviría si supiera que era suya, si pudiera recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, si pudiera besarla hasta que entendiera que su corazón le pertenecía, que no era nada sin ella, que le amaba como no era posible amar a nadie.

_Mira morena, baila conmigo _

_y me sacas esta pena _

_porque no hay cosa para mí _

_que sea tan buena como tus labios _

_en mis labios, vuelve a casa te lo ruego _

_ves nena_

La había visto controlar el agua varias veces, cuando entrenaba a Aang o cuando peleaba con él, sus movimientos fluidos como un baile que no podía evitar desear bailar con ella. Quería rodear su esbelta cintura con sus brazos y atraerla hasta sentir su piel morena contra la suya blanca, y bailar al ritmo de la luna y las estrellas.

Cuando le hablaba lo único que veía era como se movían sus labios y tenía que usar todo su control para no cubrirlos con los suyos. Para él no había nada mas dulce ni provocativo que sus rosados labios, nada se sentiría tan bien como un beso de esos labios.

_Eres el mar _

_eres el mar_

Ella era el mar, azul e infinito y él no era más que el pobre pescador que se levanta cada día maravillándose de su belleza. Y como el mar al pescador, ella era todo para él, su vida, su sustento, su amor imposible.

Ella era su mar, más hermosa que las palabras podrían describir, el hipnotizante vaivén de sus caderas como el vaivén de las olas, infinito como el azul de sus ojos, furiosa como una tormenta si la provocaban, despiadada como el mar contra las rocas con sus enemigos.

Y él era el pobre mortal en la orilla, el pobre mortal que sabía que nunca podría tenerla, porque quien podría tener al mar? Y sin embargo no podía evitar observarla y maravillarse cada día, no podía evitar desear que fuera suya.


End file.
